1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to paint applicator hangers and more specifically it relates to a paintbrush with a built-in holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous paint applicator hangers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,171 to Hilton; U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,515 to Caffrey; 1,328,162 to Hecht; U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,077 to Frizl; U. S. Pat. No. 3,231,919 to MacDonald and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,038 to Matkovic all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.